


Detachment

by ranlock



Category: DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP
Genre: Dissociation, Fluff, Kissing, quackity is having a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranlock/pseuds/ranlock
Summary: He looked back at the sky, back at the nothingness and let his emotions take over. He didn’t know how he felt, it wasn’t necessary good. Detached, if he were to describe it. Yearning for something, but not knowing what he’s yearning for. Like a vessel of wants and desires, but he can’t obtain them. The need was building up.-Quackity gets lost in thought and tries to figure out why. Karl comes and Quackity makes a realization
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Detachment

**Author's Note:**

> ello heres something short while i work on Moving On. Wrote this when i was out of it so if theres incoherent parts I apologize! I think Karl and Quackity’s dynamic in Karlnapity is interesting.

_The stars are kinda nice._  
Quackity has been outside for almost 2 hours. Deep in thought, finishing one of the last sips of his beer. He never drank because Karl and Sapnap didn’t like it when he drank a lot, out of worry, but tonight he couldn’t really fight the urge. Only one bottle, he thought.  
He usually did it when he was out of it. Sit outside on the grass and lie and look at the stars. It wasn’t too cold, but all he wore was sweatpants and a light jacket. His beanie almost off of his head. He didn’t really feel like doing anything, just light sips and staring at nothing.  
He exhaled as he put the bottle down on the grass. It wasn’t really good. Beer is weird, he didn’t find any pleasure from it but did it regardless. Something he picked up, he guessed.  
He looked back at the sky, back at the nothingness and let his emotions take over. He didn’t know how he felt, it wasn’t necessary good. Detached, if he were to describe it. Yearning for something, but not knowing what he’s yearning for. Like a vessel of wants and desires, but he can’t obtain them. The need was building up.  
He didn’t like to think back on what it might be. What if the need was wanting Schlatt back? He grunted at the thought. Schlatt coming back wasn’t going to be good for him mentally. It was like walking on eggshells, he hated that feeling. He doesn’t want to feel it again.  
Power? I mean yeah, he’s been craving it for forever but today is different. Not that either.  
Maybe it’s the need of wanting to win. He never killed Techno or Dream, people he swore he’d kill when Butcher Army was alive. Instead, Techno killed him, and Dream blew up a familiar place. L’manberg was not a home for him per say, but he still felt pain for when it blew up a second time. _Funny how it works._  
He closes his eyes in frustration, not wanting to think about what it could be any longer. Maybe he could focus on something else. He tried to take in the sounds around him, taking in the sounds of nature. It was silent, a breeze brushing his ears now and again. His heartbeat was faint. He took a big inhale and a slow exhale and stayed like that for a moment.  
“Q?”  
Quackity opened his eyes and sat up to see Karl a few steps away from him. Karl hasn’t been around for a while, like a week. He’s noticed that he’s been doing it frequently, but every time he brings it up, he doesn’t give him a straight answer.  
“Karl? You look exhausted.” He finally spoke. Karl lightly grinned and walked over to Quackity’s side. He noticed the beer bottle and made a face that Quackity couldn’t describe. Not shock but curiosity in a sense. He pushed it aside and laid next to Quackity.  
“Are you gonna tell me where you’ve been this time?”  
“It’s nothing important to worry about.”  
“Sap has been worried sick, though he’s not home right now.”

“Where is he?”  
“Visiting George. He’s gonna be happy as hell to see you.”  
Karl laughed a little at that, but it was a very hallow one. “I can’t wait to see him too.  
Why are you out here in the cold though? It’s almost midnight.”  
“Just wanted to.” Quackity looked back up at the stars, “It’s nice out, gives me room to think.”  
“Are you drunk?”  
“Not entirely. I could probably still walk in a straight line.” Quackity chuckled out.  
“Well, what were you thinking about?”  
“Nothing much, just reflecting, I guess.”  
Karl turned his head to look at him, but he didn’t look back and continued to look at the sky. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”  
“Neither I guess, getting lost in your thoughts is weird. I feel like I’m not really in my body you know.” He decided to turn and look at Karl, who looked like he was listening to every word. “Too many questions about me, why do you look so tired?”  
Karl exhaled lightly, “I had to go do something. I can’t really explain Alex.”  
“You can tell me anything you know, we are husbands to be.”  
“I know, I know but I made a promise. I’m sorry.”  
Quackity chuckled lightly at that, “It’s ok. I haven’t told you everything about myself and I know you wouldn’t hold back on something that’s against me. I can wait for the day Karl.”  
Karl smiled at that, then put his hand on Quackity’s face, his scar specifically. “Do you hate this scar Q?”  
Quackity wasn’t a big fan of sudden touch, but he didn’t mind it right now. Karl’s hands were warm and soft, and he loved that. He could feel him tracing the edges of his scar, from his hairline to the bottom of his chin. He closed his eyes and said in a low murmur, “Why do you ask?”  
Karl inhaled, “I just wanted to know.”  
“I don’t hate it, but I wish my sight didn’t get fucked up a bit because of it.” He said with a chuckle. Karl hummed lightly.  
“I like it, it’s cool. I mean I’m not happy that Techno killed you for it, but it’s strangely fitting?”  
“Where is this even coming from?”  
“I was thinking about it walking back here.”

Karl then shifted closer to Quackity and planted a light kiss on his scar, right under his eye. “Was thinking of doing that too.”  
Quackity felt his cheeks heating up. “You amaze me sometimes Jacobs, you know that?” Karl laughed lightly at his response. Quackity saw this as an opportunity and planted a kiss on Karl’s cheek, almost kissing his lips in the process. Karl stopped laughing and stared at Quackity. Quackity found the sudden tension melting, his heart skipping a beat when he did. Karl then grinned and grabbed Quackity’s shoulders. He then got on top of Quackity’s lap and started bombarding him with kisses on the side of the face with his scar.  
Quackity burst into laughter, trying to get Karl to stop, but it was all coming to fast. Karl soon stopped to let out an airy bubbly laugh. They stayed like that, Quackity laughing almost bringing him to tears while Karl hunched on top of him, his hands on either side of Quackity’s head. Quackity calmed down a bit and opened his eyes to look at Karl. He had eyebags but he still looked so pretty. The way his hair lightly bounced, the intoxicating smile. He wanted to stare at him forever. Karl then opened his eyes, lightly chuckling while looking back at Quackity. Quackity realized he stopped laughing, and soon Karl stopped as well. It was just them, deeply studying the other’s features.  
After a moment, Quackity blurted out, “You’re very pretty Karl.”  
Quackity then watched as Karl’s cheeks turned a slight red, and him sitting upwards and covering his face.  
“How did you get so embarrassed when I said that?” Quackity lightly laughed out. He heard Karl grumble, “D-Don’t just say that suddenly and expect me not to have a reaction.”  
“Oh yeah?” Quackity said and then sat up, his beanie falling off. This caused Karl to fall back on the grass and gave Quackity the opportunity to get on top of Karl, on his knees and his arms on either side of him. Karl’s eyes were widened, and his hair blown from his face. His mouth was slightly open, face luminated from the night sky and torches placed near their home. Quackity tried to stifle down his laugh but then he quietly laughed at the sight. Was this what he was longing for? Good moments like this? But he has moments like this with Karl and Sapnap all the time, but why was this so special? Maybe it’s because he’s out of it, maybe it’s because he hasn’t seen Karl in like a week.  
Maybe it’s because he never really took the time to appreciate it like he is right now. “Alex.”  
Quackity opened his eyes and calmed down, “Yeah?”  
Karl sat up a bit and cupped both of Quackity’s cheeks. He then planted a kiss on his lips. Quackity was stunned at first, completely coming back to Earth. He closed his eyes, held the back of Karl’s neck, and kissed him back, shifting his body so that the both of them are sitting up and Karl wasn’t in an awkward position.

Quackity felt himself get lost in Karl, why he wondered? He felt like his body was on fire with every second. Even when they departed from their lips to catch a break, they came back every time. It’s like everything around them disappeared and it was just them, the cold being discarded because of the warmth they shared. They never went full making out, but Karl tilted his head while having one hand on Quackity’s cheek and the other on his waist. Quackity felt that Karl’s touch was going to melt him, in a good way at least.  
They stayed like this for a moment, until Karl broke the kiss and inhaled and exhaled deeply. There was a moment of silence, then Quackity fell back on the grass. Karl sat next to him, “Your breath tastes like beer man.”  
Quackity hummed in response, “But you kept kissing me?”  
Karl laughed lightly, “But I still kept kissing you.”  
They laughed to each other like little kids, bubbly and full of pure joy. It stopped suddenly when Karl looked behind Quackity and smiled.  
“Karl?”  
“SAP!” Karl got up and ran to the voice behind him. Quackity huffed and got up to turn around and look at them, sitting on the grass. They were in a tight embrace for a moment until Karl looked up at Sapnap and kissed him quickly on the mouth. Sapnap chuckled at the sudden action, but quickly returned it.  
Quackity smiled at them. He really did love his fiancés, and he didn’t really like much. They were one of the only rights in his life, they were so warm. He didn’t want to let them go.  
Quackity hopped up and jogged over, hugging them both. Sapnap first lost his balance and trying to save it by holding on to Karl which in turn caused a chain of reaction that made them all fall to the floor. There was a moment of silence and then a burst of laughter from the three.  
Maybe this is what was building up. Moments of consideration? Considering tiny moments like this important? He didn’t really know, but he brushed the thought up.  
Right now, he felt something other than detachment, and that’s something he doesn’t want to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to make a fanfic where sapnap is more involved im sorry Karlnapity fans im failing


End file.
